onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 91
Volume 91 is titled "Adventure in the Land of Samurai". Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is sky blue, the title logo is baby blue, yellow, and pink stripes, and the author's name is written in blue. The cover features the Straw Hat Pirates in their Wano Country disguises, and Tama holding an apple in the foreground. Author's Note |} Chapters *911. : Luffy saves a young girl named Tama from some Beasts Pirates and meets her master Hitetsu. However, Tama falls ill from drinking contaminated water. *912. : Luffy acquires Hitetsu's cursed sword Nidai Kitetsu and takes Tama to the nearest village. He reunites with Zoro, but they are confronted by Basil Hawkins, a Beasts Pirates headliner. *913. : After a brief fight, Luffy, Zoro, and Tama escape. Tsuru, a woman whom Zoro had rescued, offers to repay them by treating Tama. *914. : Tama is healed, but is then kidnapped by two Gifters. Luffy and Zoro go to rescue her, and are joined by a woman named Kiku who claims to be a samurai. *915. : Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku go to Bakura Town, where the champion sumo wrestler Urashima lives. Urashima tries to have Kiku marry him, but she responds by cutting off his topknot. *916. : Luffy challenges Urashima to a sumo wrestling match and wins. However, he accidentally destroys the house of the headliner Holdem, who holds Tama as a hostage. *917. : Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku battle the Beasts Pirates in Bakura Town, with Luffy defeating Holdem and freeing Tama. *918. : Law spars with Hawkins before reuniting with Luffy and Zoro, and they, Kiku, and Tama escape Bakura Town with a cart of clean food, which they bring to Okobore Town. *919. : Law brings Luffy to the ruins of Oden Castle, where he reunites with Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and the crew he sailed to Wano with. Kin'emon reveals that his samurai group had escaped from Wano's takeover by traveling 20 years into the future. *920. : Kin'emon talks about the life of Momonosuke's father Oden and how he was murdered 20 years ago. To avenge Oden, Kin'emon plans for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance to raid Kaido's home island Onigashima in two weeks. *921. : Kin'emon gives the Straw Hats specific tasks in order to recruit their allies on Wano. Meanwhile, Jack confronts a thief named Shutenmaru, but their fight is cut short when Kaido flies in to give Jack orders. SBS Notes *Gion, Tokikake and Gally are confirmed canon. *The relationship between Hina and Garp is explained. *Charlotte Galette's Devil Fruit name is revealed to be the Bata Bata no Mi. *How bounty increases are affected by the leader are explained. **Dressrosa bounties confirmed to have at least 50m increase. *The Revolutionary Army Commanders' hobbies, favorite and least favorite foods are revealed. *The meaning behind the theme songs that play in the Tokyo One Piece Tower Show is revealed. *The change from beer mugs to barrels is explained. *Zoro's appearance at the ages 40 and 60 in this reality and in one where "things went bad". *The meaning behind Luffy's catchphrase is explained. *Pangaea Castle's name is confirmed to be from the supercontinent. *Morley's past is revealed. **He was the one who made the space that Iva would name Newkama Land using his Devil Fruit powers. Ironically, Ivankov doesn't know it was him. **He was the true first escapee from Impel Down. **He is revealed to have only joined the Revolutionary Army fairly recently. Volume Changes Trivia References Site Navigation fr:Tome 91 ca:Volum 91 pl:Tom 91 Category:One Piece Volumes